


In An Another World (We Would Be Happy)

by bbqmalfoy



Category: NaPolA | Before the Fall (2004)
Genre: Christoph is a good friend, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, small amount of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbqmalfoy/pseuds/bbqmalfoy
Summary: "I bet you would've wanted to see it if it was a picture of Friedrich", Christoph said nonchalantly, like he didn't intrude on Albrecht's biggest secret.Christoph knows, Albrecht keeps writing novels for Friedrich to read.





	In An Another World (We Would Be Happy)

It was these moments Albrecht Stein wanted to freeze. A moment where Friedrich looked at him like he was the one. He looked at Albrecht like he hung the sun on the sky and dotted the night sky with stars. 

Friedrich had just finished a novel Albrecht wrote for fun.

The novel is about a couple who survives the war and moves to a farm far, far away. The girl, blonde and blue eyed, was laying in the grass and the boy, brown haired, looked at the girl; admiring her beauty. At the end of the novel they kissed. 

"Is this about a special someone?", had Friedrich laughed and winked. Albrecht had shook his head with force and laughed quickly. (He lied). "Really? I would think it's about that girl you fancy... what was her name again?" 

"I don't fancy anyone!", Albrecht cried out in defense. (He lied). Honestly, he doesn't understand the law sometimes. He knew what he was feeling towards Friedrich is called homosexuality and that it was illegal. But why? 

Later that day, he and Christoph were alone in their room. Albrecht was scribbling for his mother and Christoph looking through his pictures. 

"You haven't asked if you could see the picture of my sisters, Albrecht!", Christoph suddenly exclaimed. Everyone had wanted to see the picture, but not Albrecht. 

"No?", Albrecht said, confused. What was with the sudden question? 

"I bet you would've wanted to see it if it was a picture of Friedrich", Christoph said nonchalantly, like he didn't intrude on Albrecht's biggest secret. He wanted to cry. Was it that obvious? Did everyone know? Is he going to die? (He knew his father hated men who had sex with men. He wanted them all to die). 

"Excuse me?", Albrecht laughed. He couldn't do anything else. 

"I'm just saying", Christoph smiled at him. His eyes sparkled with kindness and Albrecht kind of wanted to hug him. 

"Are you... uh... are you going to....?", Albrecht couldn't even say a whole sentence. His heart beated so fast. 

"No", Christoph just said, still smiling with that beautiful kindness in his eyes. Albrecht smiled back. It was his way of saying thank you. 

Friedrich was yet again reading another novel of Albrecht's. It's about the same couple but in this, they're not happy. The boy is mad at the girl, she was unnecessarily rude to another girl. But the girl didn't understand why the boy was so mad; 'can't you understand we have enough evil in the world?', he said to her. 

"Albrecht", Friedrich called, "are you referring to my boxing match?", he asked carefully. 

"No!", Albrecht exclaimed, he was laughing. (He lied).

Later that day, Christoph is once again intruding on Albrecht's personal life. But this time Albrecht had it coming, because when Christoph requested a walk he knew the boy wanted to gossip about Friedrich. 

"Friedrich keeps telling me about these novels you're writing", Christoph told him, "about this couple on a farm?"

Albrecht nodded. He wouldn't be easy to break this time. "Yeah, well, it's really a normal story." He knew his reply was lamely put but he didn't have the strength to discuss this too much. He knows all too well that Christoph knows way too much. 

"Yeah but a blonde and blue eyed girl?", Christoph giggled and pushed Albrecht gently and playfully. "Who could that be?" 

Albrecht rolled his eyes but allowed himself to giggle a bit. It was really bold of him to write novels about him and Friedrich (reversed, of course) and let him read them. If he only knew what they were really about. 

"I think you should tell him", Christoph said. He's always saying complicated things like they are not complicated at all. Does he not know about the law? It's illegal what Albrecht is experiencing. He's illegal. 

"No way!", Albrecht laughed a breathless laugh. No. Way. Never in a million years. 

 

Okay so, maybe the novel a few days later were a bit.... revealing. But, to his defense, he was tired of Christoph's teasing and really, what can be worse, yeah? His life sucked anyway; his own father liked his bestfriend more and his mother doesn't even read his stories. 

This novel was about the girl and boy in a school. The boy helped the girl make the bed, and the girl helped him with homework. The girl boxed and the boy checked her out. Albrecht described how the boy felt for the girl in details; when the girl looked his way the butterflies would tickle his stomach and when the girl touched him he would blush, get hotter. He was home around the girl. 

"Oh", had Friedrich whispered.

Albrecht couldn't breathe. Fuck it, he never should've let him read the damn story. What was he thinking? That Friedrich would feel the same and not care about the law? Albrecht could cry. 

"I'm sorry." Albrecht looked away. His voice sounded so broken. Boys weren't suppose to cry. He stood up and walked out of the room (Friedrich didn't even protest). 

 

Christoph found him by the lake. Albrecht didn't know how many tears he had shed. It was embarrassing really. He was supposed to be an Aryus, the best race in the whole wide world, yet here he was; crying over a boy. A boy! 

"What happened, Albrecht?", asked Christoph and sat down beside him. The boys were close and if you didn't know better, you would think they were dating. 

Albrecht looked at Christoph. He almost told him everything, about Friedrich's surprised expression and how broken he felt in that moment. 

Christoph didn't need Albrecht to tell him anything. His red eyes told him everything. He knew men weren't supposed to cry, but, Christoph considers Albrecht as a really close friend so he didn't care and he hugged him. 

They hugged for a few minutes. 

 

Friedrich waited for Albrecht in the room a few hours later.

"I really liked your story", Friedrich told him with a small smile. 

Albrecht's heart broke in more pieces. This is it, the secret police is coming to get him; they're going to take him and away and he's never going to see Christoph or Friedrich again. He's going to die. 

"I'm sorry", he whispered again. Once again, his voice sounded broken. He must look so pathetic. He wants to die. 

"Why?", Friedrich sounded confused. His eyesbrows furrowed and his face scrunched up in an adorable pout. 

"Sorry?", Albrecht laughed sarcastically. "Didn't you understand it?" 

"Well yeah", Friedrich still looked adorably confused, "it was about me and you." The words stabbed his already broken heart. He knew all along, every story and every pathetic dream Albrecht had written down. 

"So why aren't you screaming at me! Why am I still alive? How can you even look at me, Friedrich!". Albrecht was furious. The boy in front of him had the nerve to still look confused. Like this was a fucking obstacle he had to figure out. He wish he could hate him. 

"I don't understand. Why would I hate you, Albrecht?", Friedrich walked closer and took the other's hand. "In another world we would live on that farm like a happy couple." 

Later that day, Christoph found Albrecht smiling (something he hadn't done in a few days) and he knew his friends had figured it all out. But he couldn't keep himself from teasing the boy. 

"So..? What happened?", he smiled. 

"We kissed", Albrecht smiled dumbly. Maybe it was still illegal, but weren't rules made to be broken?

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Tom Schilling & The Jazz Kids' album Vilnius.


End file.
